A New Path
by Sassyass7515
Summary: Natasha has something that she has to tell Steve but he can't seem to keep his hands off of her long enough to let her tell him.


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT! I hope you guys enjoy! **

Today was the day that I was going to tell Steve he was going to be a dad. I found out about a week ago that I was pregnant. I wanted to wait to tell him that I was pregnant because I had no idea if my body was going to reject the pregnancy. The doctor had said that everything looked good. I guess the serum was powerful enough to ignore the fact that I was sterile. Steve was going to be over the moon when I tell him. I was deep in thought I did not realize that someone had walked through the front door.

"You look deep in thought." I heard from behind me and wrapping his arms around me. He leaned down and started to kiss my neck. Of course, Steve would have to come home and want to have sex.

"I have something to tell you," I said turning around in his arms.

"Do you?" He asked smashing his lips on mine roughly.

I moaned into the kiss and parted my lips to allow him access to my mouth. His tongue invaded my mouth battling with mine. I allowed him to take control of the kiss.

I shivered when I felt Steves hand run up my side and squeezed my left breast. I break the kiss and lean my head back. He takes this opportunity to attach his lips to my neck, sucking and biting on the skin. "Steve." I whimpered.

"Yes, my lovely wife." He said laughing and reaching for the bottom of my shirt and taking it off. I did not work today and I was just spending the day cleaning so I did not have a bra on under the shirt. So I was running around the house in shorts and his shirt. "You know I love it when you wear my clothing." He growled.

"Someone is feeling possessive today," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my chest against his.

Steve only answered by wrapping my legs around his waist and carrying me over to the bedroom. While walking to the bedroom I removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He had removed my bra and flung it somewhere. He kissed down the base of my neck and was nipping on my collar bone.

Once we were in the bedroom he dropped me on the bed and undressed. Once his pants and boxers were off he walked over to the bed. He crawled on top of me and brought me into another heated kiss. I could feel the heat pooling in my lower abdomen.

Steve took his lips off of mine and went to give attention to my breast. He took the right nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it. Once he was done with the right nipple he moved on to the other one.

"Steve." I whimpered as he snaked his hand down to the edge of my underwear. He slipped his hand in them and went to rubbing my clit. I took in a shallow breath and tried to push his head towards my pussy.

"Someone is impatient today." He said kissing his way down to my underwear. He took his hand out and I whimpered at the loss of contact. It did not last long because the next thing I know my underwear was thrown behind him and his lips were attached to my bud sucking on it. One thing that Steve was good at was eating someone out. He could do things with his tongue that only you could imagine. Seconds later he is inserting a finger in my entrance and finger fucking me. "You are so wet for me." he cooed.

"Steve please," I begged him.

All he did was smile and add another finger. He curled them ever time he moved. I rolled my hips trying to get more friction. I was getting close to orgasming. I could feel the coiling.

"That's right baby. Cum for me." He said fingering fast.

"Steve." I cried out as I had an earth-shattering orgasm.

He finished lapping my juices up before kissing back up my body. He finally reached my lips before bringing me into a kiss. I moaned into his mouth as I tasted my juices on his lips. I used this opportunity to flip him over and straddle his legs.

I removed my lips from his and kissed down kiss neck leaving little love bites. I kissed down his ripped chest and stopped right before I got to his swollen member. I looked up at him as I licked the tip and taking him into my mouth. I used my one hand to wrap around the base of his member and the hand went to fondling his balls. I bobbed my head up and down taking him as deep as I could and gently scraping my teeth. His hands were in my hair trying to set his own pace. I allowed him to set the pace for a minute before I took him out of my mouth with a soft pop.

"Tasha." He whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Yes, Steve," I asked straddling him. He moved his hand in between us to tease my entrance with the tip.

"Fuck me." He said thrusting his hips upwards.

I only replied with a moan as I buried his member deep within me. I started to ride him and a slow pace. I putting my hands on his chest and scrapped my nails down as I started going a little faster. His hands flew my hips guiding me with every thrust. I moved my arms back so they were resting on his legs.

Steve leaned forward to take my nipple back in his mouth. Biting and sucking on each one. I could feel the fire pooling.

"Touch yourself." He said looking into my eyes.

I moaned and reached where we were connected. I rubbed the bud and quickened the pace. Not long after I was falling into another earth-shattering orgasm. As I was riding out my second Orgasm of the day, Steve flipped me over to take control. He moved where my leg was on his shoulder and he was pounding into me with speed and force that I was already near another orgasm.

"Cum with me baby." He said reaching down and squeezing my breast.

I cum one last time jerking as he spilled his seed into me. He removed himself from me and laid down beside me. He pulled me into his chest and we laid there. After we had both caught our breath.

"I love you," I told him as I kissed him on the check.

"I love you too," He said smiling and pulling me closer to him. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

I moved out of his arms and walked over to the closet and grabbed the box. I walked back to the bed and handed it to him. He sat back up and looked at the box.

"What is this? My birthday was last month." He said looking confused.

"Just open it." I laughed.

"Okay but if something jumps out at me. I am going to have to punish you." He said.

"As fun as that sounds, nothing is going to jump out at you," I said laughing.

He unwrapped the box and looked inside. Inside the box was a shirt folded. He took the shirt out of the box and unfolded it. On the shirt, it said My dad is my superhero. He looked at the shirt and then looked at me.

"You're pregnant?" He asked me with a loving look.

"8 weeks today," I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"I thought you could not have kids. The red room made you sterile?" he said moving his hands to my stomach.

"Apparently everything about you is super," I said laughing.

He brought me down on his lap for a kiss.

"Are you excited?" I asked him.

"Of course I am." He said moving his hands down to my still flat stomach. "Hi, baby. I am your daddy and I can't wait to meet you. I love you."

I started to tear up at the sight. He looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you for giving me the world." He told me.

"Thank you for everything," I told him kissing him. I gave him a smiled before I asked him if he wanted to go take a shower and have round two in the shower.

He, of course, said yes.


End file.
